


After class

by EndlessFangirl



Series: KohaLuna week 2021 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, KohaLuna week, Short, Short & Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “That is all for today, make sure to turn in the essays I assigned you by week Thursday,” the professor said.Luna leaned back in her chair.“It’s too early for this... Why did I pick morning classes?” Luna sighed.
Relationships: Kohaku/Luna (Dr. STONE)
Series: KohaLuna week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	After class

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is so short but I need to pace myself right now. Life can be very hectic.

“That is all for today, make sure to turn in the essays I assigned you by week Thursday,” the professor said.

Luna leaned back in her chair.

“It’s too early for this... Why did I pick morning classes?” Luna sighed.

Luna grabbed her computer off the desk and put it in her bag.

“And why did I let you talk me into taking morning classes with you?” Luna’s girlfriend Kohaku groaned.

“Because I couldn’t do this without you...?” Luna awkwardly laughed.

“If you say so,” Kohaku playfully rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s comment. “Come on let’s go get some coffee before I pass out in calculus,” 

Luna took hold of Kohaku’s hand as they walked out of the lecture room.

“What cafe do you want to go to?” Luna asked.

“Honestly I really want a donut right now,” Kohaku commented.

“Oh, I remember that Gen told me about this coffee shop he took Senkuu to. He said it’s where the old bookstore used to be. Maria’s if I remember correctly.

“Oh, they finally opened? I was waiting to see what they’d turn that place into,”

“Ya, every class I had in that area, I always heard construction,” Luna deadpanned.

“I feel bad more the people in the dorms nearby,” Kohaku commented.

“Oh ya, I swear I would not hear the end of it from Nikki. I could hear it whenever she tried to help me with my Chemistry project,”

“What do they call it? Freshman luck?”

“Oh shut up,” Luna lightly pushed Kohaku’s shoulder. “ Don’t tell me you fell for that whole thing Minami told us,”

“What course not. What’s the worse that could happen?”

“Yeah, it’s just a dumb rumor,” 

“I totally agree- Woah Luna watch out!”

“HAH?” Luna jumped back.”What is it?”

“Pftttt,” Kohaku started laughing hysterically.

“You jerk!” Luna huffed.

“I thought you said you said it was just a dumb rumor?” Kohaku smirked.

“You’re evil,” Luna commented.

“And you love me,”

“Hmmm.. I have to think about that..,” Luna playfully rolled her eyes.

“Ouch,” Kohaku sounded.

“You can make it up to me by buying me a coffee and donut,’” Luna grinned.

“Wha?! Hey, I’m a broke college student, and a coffee and donut are like 3 cups of ramen,” Kohaku commented.

“I brought you bento last week,” Luna pointed out.

“Oh, that’s not fair,”

“No more kisses then”

“...fine…,” Kohaku grumbled. “I think you’re the evil one,”

“It’s a talent,” Luna continued to grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic: 2/11  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
